Globe✔ote Wiki
About GlobeVote (Now Globe✔ote) is a music chart created by 5thCent, but since season 10, the series had been adopted by ThePlankton5165. There are currently 50 songs on chart per voting episode, with a Top 40 and the remaining 10 being categorized as Stay Zone and Drop Zone with the number of songs varied, depending on how the songs charted. The bottom 5 songs will drop out, but this can be overridden if the song is debuting in the bottom 5 and is not from USA, United Kingdom, or South Korea. Current rules Limitations for a song to chart By current rule, a performer/artist may chart for maximum 2 songs simultaneously with a condition of only one song as the lead artist charted and another being a collaboration with others. There is also a limitation of the number of songs per country which when songs representing a country has reached maximum capacity, a song from the same country may not be able to chart. A song must not exceed 6 months after the official music video has been released at the time of entering a chart, which also means that a song will never chart without an official music video. Number of songs permitted to chart per country Graduation rule In effect since Season 2, for a song that has reached 15 weeks on chart (Previously 10 weeks for United Kingdom and United States songs, but were since extended to 15 weeks as others), the particular song will be removed from the chart at its 16th week, allowing other songs from the same country to take part in GlobeVote. However, this rule can be overriden in three ways: *A song dropping out of chart. *A song that has dropped into the Stay Zone once (effective Season 9), or debuting outside Top 30 (or 20, 25). *A song that has won a week on GlobeVote (effective Season 6), a.k.a Extension Rule Extension rule As the name implies, a song can get some additional weeks in the chart provided that the song has won at least a week in GlobeVote. A song is awarded a week of staying in the chart per a weekly win. New season Not all songs will progress to the next season even if the songs has not reached maximum weeks on chart. Only one song will certainly enter the next season, being the current season's champion. Any '"Entrance Battle" winner ('Effective Season 4 of the "Battle series") will enter the next season as well. Battle Series Effective Season 4, Battle Series is a platform where two songs battle for a spot in the chart. The songs are usually one song currently on chart against another song that has not entered the chart yet. List of Seasons There are a total of 9 seasons in Globe✔ote. The 10th will possibly be open for voting. List of winners by country Globe✔ote Records For a complete list of records, see Complete list of Globe✔ote records. External links #Globe✔ote on YouTube #Globe✔ote on Facebook #5thCent Entertainment on YouTube #5thCent Entertainment on Facebook Latest activity Category:Music charts